


The Gardeners

by MaladyOfReverie



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladyOfReverie/pseuds/MaladyOfReverie
Summary: A very short and fluffy story, in a very large and beautiful garden.
Relationships: Maurice Hall/Alec Scudder
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	The Gardeners

**Author's Note:**

> **Please, do not copy my fics to other websites. My fics are my emotional life jacket, please respect my boundaries. ♥**

The last of the day’s sunlight twinkled along the pathway through the woods. It shimmered across the creeks, and cast shadows upon the grass. The birds sang their last songs before eventide and Maurice smiled up at them fluttering between the trees.

Deeper he strolled, the summer air cleaning his lungs of impurities. Moments like this were some that he had a consistent record of wasting, but today that was different. He was slow and analytical, noticing and absorbing every small pleasure that came together to become the garden.

The further he walked, he began to wonder if the path ever ended, until he had come so far from the house that he happened upon another person deep in the garden. His heart clenched and his face took a sour expression. His peaceful stroll was over, and now he was pulled back to reality.

The man was cutting down grass along the edge of a long line of perfectly trimmed hedges. He did not seem to notice Maurice in the slightest; probably too focused on his task. His hands looked sore from using the clippers, and the sun hitting the back of his neck looked like it might burn soon. Time seemed slower as his floppy, brown hair fell into his face, and his rough hands pushed it back behind his ear oddly gentler than Maurice would expect by the appearance of the man.

He stepped closer, a sudden excitement filling his bones. His fingers trembled and his lungs hesitated to breathe. The young man continued along, not bothered. Maurice felt irrationally agitated at being unacknowledged.

He moved and stood very close to the apparent yard help, nearly breathing over him. ‘Hello,’ he said rather loudly.

‘Hello.’

That was all the other man had for him. Not a ‘Sir’ or even a start. He obviously had known that Maurice was there, so he had simply elected to ignore him! And now he hadn’t so much as looked at him. Maurice sneered.

‘Hey!’ he took the man by his elbows, and pulled him to his feet so violently that he nearly shook him. ‘Are you Scudder? The new gardener?’ he barked.

‘Sir, you’re ’urtin’ me,’ Scudder protested. He tried to pull away, but Maurice gripped tighter.

‘Your manners are deplorable,’ he scolded.

Scudder raised his arm and tried to punch Maurice’s face; Maurice slid his hold down to Scudder’s wrists and glared.

‘Violent, rude, stupid man. Maybe I should teach you to be good for something, Alec.’

‘I don’t know who you are! Let go of me!’ Alec demanded, still fighting with all of his power against the strong thumbs pressing deep and painfully into his wrists. ‘Help me! Someone, please! Help!’

‘Shut up!’ Maurice shouted, pushing Alec to the floor. His hold broke just for a moment, and Alec took his chance, running across the garden.

‘Leave me alone!’

Maurice chased after him, and quickly pounced, pushing Alec down into the hedges. He wrapped around Alec’s firm stomach and Alec pulled. He pulled with every muscle he had. His arms pulled him through the hedges, and his shoulders rolled them down and into the creek.

Maurice growled as his knees hit the shallow water. The cold stream soothed the hot erection that ached stiffly in his trousers, but his legs were going to be bruised. Maurice watched Alec pull himself into the mud next to the creek. He climbed out and pressed all of his weight down onto Alec, who struggled but was completely stuck under him. Maurice watched him writhe on his back like a worm, kicking and squirming and screaming.

‘Who are you!? Let me go!’

‘STOP!’

Alec shuddered under Maurice’s hot breath, and then his whole body went stiff. His chest rose and fell rapidly, his eyes were widened like saucers, staring at him unblinking. Maurice could see the terror inside of him.

He took one of his hands away, only to put it back on the inside of Alec’s thigh. His fingers played over his crotch.

‘No,’ Alec whimpered.

‘Keep your mouth shut,’ Maurice warned, grasping the man’s bollocks through his trousers.

Alec began shaking, and tears forming inside of his big, brown eyes. Maurice, seemingly losing sight of where he had been going with this, took a hold of his arm again. He pushed him up out of the mud, so that he could rest his head against the grass behind him. Alec’s body went limp in his hands, his legs falling open and his eyes drifting warm and dreamily.

‘What are you going to do to me now, Mr Hall?’ he asked wantonly.

Maurice laughed. ‘I am going to make love to you,’ he replied, and he buried his face into Alec’s neck and began kissing him passionately from shoulder to earlobe.

‘Maurice...’ Alec moaned. His cock throbbed, thoroughly swollen from their game.

They were too far away from the owner’s house to be caught, he was completely helpless, and that was exciting. But they were still out in the open, on their current employer’s property… loudly. It remained arguably risky, and that was also exciting. It was a very fun game.

Alec sighed. ‘No more jobs like this.’

‘Why?’ Maurice asked between a sweet nip. ‘The garden here is beautiful. I like it.’

‘Is. But I’m going mad everything needing t’ be so… so...’ Alec’s head drifted.

‘Precise?’

He sat back up. ‘Yeah! Can’t get it straight ‘nough.’

Maurice smiled. ‘I think that we are doing fine.’

Alec stared into the water flowing over Maurice’s feet, and he realised that Maurice was probably disappointed that he had become distracted.

‘Touch my… touch me here. Please, Maurice.’ Alec took Maurice’s dominant hand and pushed it against himself. Maurice felt the flesh pulsing underneath the thick clothing and squeezed.

‘Here,’ he said, ‘Let’s have it right here.’

‘In the mud!?’ Alec cried.

‘Well, I was considering in the grass, but that would be fine, too, I suppose.’

Alec smiled and pulled himself into the grass, holding Maurice’s hand and guiding him up with him.

‘How would you like to ‘ave me?’ he asked.

‘However I can, as often as I can.’

Alec scoffed amusingly. ‘How would you like to ‘ave me now?’

‘Beneath me.’

Alec nodded, and rolled gently onto his stomach. ‘Then it will be so.’

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the trash. Thanks for reading it! (I know that it is not exactly explicit, but I felt like it was higher-mature and as I am concerned about triggers, I just decided to rate it that way)


End file.
